un choque entre tres mundos
by michaelbronysexual
Summary: Michael, un chico de 15 años, odiaba su vida, esperaba que una aventura llegara a su puerta, ¿quien diria que llegaria de forma inesperada?
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1: inicios del protagonista

**M**ichael, un muchacho de 15 años, brony, admirador de la saga de videojuegos need for speed y algo idiota, odiaba su vida. no estudiaba, no trabajaba, no tenia novia, y su familia casi le decia "parasito". el pensaba en tener una gran aventura como en las peliculas de accion y se decia a si mismo, "ni siquiera en otra vida pasara esto".

se puede decir que lo unico que lo mantenia con ganas de vivir (literalmente) era su computadora, su celular, su facebook, su youtube, el need for speed y my little pony, si todo eso desaparecia, ya no tenia nada que hacer aqui, al menos eso pensaba.

un dia este chico deseaba que algo le alegrase el dia, pero como su suerte era una basura, ni eso se veia venir, ya casi se acababa el dia cuando, por orden del destino, fue atropellado a media calle por un auto, el cual lo dejo inconsciente.

cuando desperto, se vio en una camilla en un hospital, con varias fracturas y una cicatriz en un costado de su espalda, el cual se puede decir que sangraba. se sentia tan debil y no sabia como o cuando habia pasado esto.

fue cuando vio una luz brillante, parecido a un portal con un aura roja, el cual cada instante se hacia mas brillante, hasta que volvio a estar inconsciente.


	2. chapter 2

capitulo 2: despertando en otro mundo

**C**uando michael desperto, se vio en una cama, muy comoda por cierto, con un fisico escultural (para su genero) y un reloj digital a punto de sonar por su alarma, al principio se impresiono porque el no tenia esa cama, ni ese fisico, ni ese reloj, se sonrio y dijo "esto es como mi sueño" , rio y se volvio a dormir.

volvio a despertar y volvio a ver lo mismo, una y otra vez durmio y desperto, se llevo tres horas asimilarlo y se dijo "si esto es como mi sueño, entonces..."

en eso estuvo pensando cuando un telefono sono, michael respondio y escucho una voz femenina

-hola?

-tu eres michael?

-si

-ok, escucha, ahora eres parte de este mundo, el cual no es nada facil y tendras que ganar todos los retos, evadir a la policia y ganar todas la carreras, o considerate arrestado de una vez

-¿quien eres para empezar?

-mi nombre es rosemary, y sere quien te contara todos los desafios ganados y tu tutora en este mundo.

-espera, si tu eres rosemary y sabes todo eso, entonces quiero que me respondas todas mis preguntas, AHORA!

-no tengo tanto tiempo, si queres saber que pasa, agarra tu mustang y gana la carrera que empezara en rosewood, en la avenida principal, despues de ganarla, yo estare disponible para hablar contigo, ok?

despues colgo el telefono sin decir adios

"bien, si quero saber todo esto tengo que ganar esa carrera"

y como sabia donde estaba esa avenida y como era el circuito, la gano facilmente.


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3: ¡huye michael!

Despues de ganar la carrera, michael le hablo a rosemary por telefono, esta le dijo donde se verian para responder todo lo que michael quisiera, en el cafe cercano al centro de rockport.

llegando ahi, michael estaciono el auto en un lugar donde la policia no lo viera, al menos eso creia

entro al cafe y vio a la chica, la cual tambien vio a michael con una mirada de muy pocos amigos, llego a donde estaba e inmediatamente le pregunto su nombre

-¿tu eres rosemary?

- si

-dime, ¿como legue a este mundo?

-para empezar, llegaste aqui por medio de un portal con un aura azul, el cual te dejo a mitad de la carretera 99 de aqui de rockport, pase por ahi y te vi tirado, te recogi, te lleve a mi casa, cure tus heridas y te deje ahi.

-¿y porque hubo un portal de por medio?

-eso ni yo lo puedo responder

michael iba a hacerle otra pregunta, cuando la policia llego buscandolos, en eso rosemary le dijo

-sera mejor que nos vayamos si es que no queremos que la policia nos atrape

corrieron hacia sus autos, los encendieron y huyeron del cafe, pero la policia los seguia muy de cerca

fue cuando rosemary se fue por otro camino, dejando a michael con una parte de las patrullas persiguiendolo, trato de evadirlas en el estadio, pero no pudo, fue cuando penso "si esto es como mi sueño, entonces..."

fue cuando abandono la carretera y entro a rosewood, extendio su mano hacia el frente de su auto, pensando en un portal, el cual se abrio a escasos metros de distancia de michael con un aura roja, sinonimo de que era un portal de salida, el cual lo llevo a un mundo que penso jamas visitaria.


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4: la llegada a ponyville

**M**ientras pinkie pie estaba en un pequeño festejo con sus amigas, empezo a temblar a causa de su pinkie sentido, el cual las demas identificaron de forma inmediata, fue cuando applejack le pregunto

-¿que pasa pinkie?

a lo que contesto

-mi pinkie sentido me dice que algo nunca antes visto llegara a ponyville

temblo mas y dijo

-y sera ahora mismo, en esta avenida.

casi inmediatamente despues de haberlo dicho, un portal con aura azul se abrio en medio de la avenida, del cual salio michael en su auto, trato de frenar, no calculo bien el frenado y su auto volco casi 5 veces estrellandose contra un puesto de frutas, del auto todo golpeado salio michael hecho un pegaso de pelaje blanco, con crines negro con purpura, extendio su pezuña y cerro el portal, el cual se desvanecio en una pequeña explosion. despues de esto michael cayo inconsciente en plena calle.

cuando desperto, alcanzo a notar varios ponis enfermeros, dos ponis doctores evaluandolo y a twilight observandolo de cerca.

-¿donde estoy?- pregunto de inmediato

uno de los enfermeros le respondio

-esta en ponyville, equestria

-¿ponyville?,¿equestria?, ¿en serio?

twilight le dijo:

-por lo visto no eres de por aqui

a lo que respondio:

-no soy de equestria, soy un humano, vengo desde la tierra y se perfectamente quien eres, no es necesario que me lo digas.

twilight se quedo estupefacta, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, y le dijo a michael:

-a ver, dime quien soy.

michael respondio:

-tu nombre es twilight sparkle, portadora del elemento de la magia, estudiante egresada desde canterlot y tu mentora es la princesa celestia, monarca de equestria y diosa del sol.

todos se quedaron estupefactos en la habitacion, a excepcion de el, michael continuo:

-tienes cinco amigas, las cuales tambien portan elementos, applejack porta el elemento de la honestidad, rarity el elemento de la generosidad, pinkie pie el elemento de la risa, rainbow dash el elemento de la lealtad, y fluttershy el elemento de la compasion.

twilight se desplomo desmayada, despues de esta accion entro celestia en la habitacion, y le pregunto a michael en tono serio:

-bien, sabes mucho de nosotros, pero no sabemos nada de ti, ¿quien eres tu?

a lo que este respondio:

-mi nombre es michael, he pasado los dos ultimos dias hecho un desastre interdimensional, y vine aqui huyendo de la policia de otro mundo muy parecido del que vengo, pero no tiene nada que ver con los ideales de una policia que busca la paz, mas bien de una policia que busca que sus habitantes sean infelices, una policia muy corrupta y nada amistosa.

celestia le pregunto si era un humano, a lo que michael respondio de forma afirmativa, fue cuando celestia pregunto:

-entonces, ¿como abriste un portal?

-simplemente lo pense, pero al principio fui arrastrado por uno que no abri yo, desperte y me vi en otro mundo que no era donde yo vivia, ni siquiera tenia mi cuerpo normal, mas bien parecia de un fisicoculturista, durante una persecucion por parte de la policia de ese mundo pense en abrir un portal que me sacara de ahi, y asi fue, pero jamas pense en venir aqui, aunque los admiro demasiado a todos ustedes, pase por ese portal con un auto que ni siquiera es "mio", volque al llegar aqui, cerre el portal, quedandome sin energia suficiente para seguir en pie, me desmaye, volvi en mi y aqui estoy.

celestia quedo muy impresionada, pero no del todo convencida, por lo cual le pregunto:

-¿y como sabes tanto de mi y de los habitantes de equestria?

-muy facil, en mi mundo los vemos diario en una serie llamada "my little pony: friendship is magic", aunque fue enfocada para niñas, muchos adolescentes y adultos los vemos y admiramos. sobre todo a twilight y sus amigas por sus aventuras y como enfrentan dificultades.

celestia vio que no mentia, y tambien se le hizo conocida la voz del visitante, a lo que le pregunto:

-¿tu en la tierra conociste a una chica llamada celin?

este respondio moviendo la cabeza en respuesta afirmativa

celestia abrio mucho los ojos, bajo sus orejas y se alejo un poco de el, despues de eso nego con la cabeza y decia "esto no puede ser posible".


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5: ¿celestia fue tu ex-novia?

**-**¿que pasa princesa?- pregunto twilight despues de volver en si.

-¡esto no puede ser!- exclamo celestia.

-¿conociste a celin?- pregunto michael.

-¡¿que si la conoci?! ¡era yo!- dijo aun mas fuerte celestia.

-¡¿queeeeeeeeeeeeee?!- exclamaron todos en la habitacion.

-espera, ¿tu eras celin?, ¿aquella con quien perdi... mi inocencia?- pregunto aun mas intrigado.

celestia afirmo con la cabeza y las orejas abajo, con una cara de "tragame tierra", mientras michael sentia como si le pasara un hielo en la espalda, con la misma cara que celestia

-¡oh por dios!- exclamaron la monarca y michael.

twilight volvio a desmayarse, y uno de los enfermeros exclamo: "ay, por favor!"

todos rieron como si hubiera sido un chiste.

-¿quien diria que comparti mi vida con una monarca encubierta?- dijo con tono nostalgico

-pues si, asi fue, ¿y quien diria que despues vendrias a mi de forma inesperada?- dijo celestia de la misma forma.

ambos dieron un suspiro y recordaron esos instantes de privacidad, pidiendo que se retiraran los doctores y los enfermeros a atender a twilight

despues de esos recuerdos, michael no se la podia creer, lo habia hecho con una pony, y no cualquiera, sino la monarca de ellos, mientras que celestia no podia creer que lo habia hecho con un humano, y no cualquiera, sino uno que viajaba interdimensionalmente.

-bueno, entonces, creo que necesitare tu ayuda para poder volver a mi hogar- dijo michael

-¿por que no te quedas aqui?- dijo celestia en tono de "no me dejes" y abrazandolo fuerte

-lo lamento celestia, pero debo regresar con mi familia, tal ves esten preocupados- dijo el

-bueno, pues yo la verdad no se como devolverte a tu casa, lo lamento- dijo celestia

entones michael penso, "si esto es como mi sueño, entonces..."

-llevame con el auto en que vine- le dijo a la monarca

-pero no estas en condicion de salir del hospital!- dijo celestia

-¿eso crees?- le dijo en tono burlon

accion seguida se hizo humano de una forma demasiado melodramatica para el gusto del autor (o sease yo) con el fisico que tenia en rockport, con lo cual celestia se quedo pasmada e impresionada, sin saber que decir mas que "WOW"

-ahora, ¿en donde esta el auto?- pregunto michael

-en una habitacion con varios cientificos, solo viendo el auto- revelo celestia

-ok, llevame ahi por favor- dijo en tono serio

-esta bien- dijo ya resignada celestia -sigueme-


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6: ¡a reparar!

**C**uando llegaron con el auto, michael vio como una gran cantidad de ponis cientificos con bata blanca estaban alrededor de el, como si no lo hubieran visto nunca, ¡y nunca lo habian visto en realidad!, solo veian y analizaban el armatoste de metal que antes habia sido auto, ya que despues de volcar y chocar contra ese puesto de frutas habia quedado casi irreconocible

-¡oh que bien!, ¡¿acaso esto puede empeorar?!- exclamo haciendo que todos lo vieran, a el no le importo, se acerco al vehiculo y empezo a evaluar el daño

-chasis quebrado por la mitad, pintura rallada, carroceria abollada, interiores rasgados, cristales destruidos, ¡genial!- dijo en tono sarcastico

celestia vio como michael volcaba el coche para ver a detalle el chasis y lo demas

-¡ufffff!, suspension quebrada, amortiguadores destrozados, transmision rota; creo que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer si quiero tenerlo listo dentro de dos semanas, porque ni con magia lo puedo arreglar en dos horas.-

-¿cuantas horas tendras que trabajar con el para tenerlo listo?- pregunto celestia

-creo que 23 horas al dia segun mis calculos para tenerlo en dos semanas-

-¿tantas horas?, creo que deberia descansar al menos dos dias despues de salir del hospital, ya que su herida en el costado no ha sanado del todo.- dijo un poni doctor, quien no era otro que el doctor wooves, pareja sentimental de derpy hooves.

michael se acerco a el y le susurro al oido: -¿y que celestia me este viendo de forma lujuriosa cada vez que pueda?, no lo creo.

a lo que este le respondio

-¿por que no busca una casa en ponyville? ahi podra reparar el auto a su gusto

-si, creo que eso seria lo mas razonable.

-¿pero que alguien no deberia monitorearlo para que no se haga daño?- pregunto celestia

-bueno, creo que si, pero, ¿quien lo hara?- dijo el doctor

-yo me ofresco- dijo twilight entrando a la habitacion

-¿segura?- le dijo su mentora

-si, usted sabe como soy yo en cuestion de la organizacion de tareas- le respondio

-bien, pero tenga cuidado cuando lo repare, ok?- le dijo el doctor wooves a michael

-y, ¿como llevaras el auto a casa de twilight?- pregunto celestia

-facil, solo lo teletransportare a casa de twilight- y acto seguido cubrio el auto de un aura purpura, haciendo que desapareciera del lugar

- bien, muy bien, cuida bien de nuestro huesped por favor twilight.-

-asi lo hare- dijo en tono serio, haciendo una reverencia hacia la princesa, la cual la monarca respondio de la misma manera


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: un encuentro no muy grato

en la terraza del palacio real se encontraban twilight y Michael, un poco más relajados por las emociones que experimentaron en la sala de juntas junto con esos ponis científicos, pero más Michael, ya que aparte de haber cargado su mustang con una fuerza increíble de forma inesperada celestia todavía lo amaba, cosa que a Michael se le hizo algo impresionante, ya que hace más de dos años que no la veía.

Fue cuando sinning armor abrió la puerta que daba a esta, ya que este se había enterado que su hermana estaba ahí, irrumpiendo la tranquilidad que estos tenían ahí.

-¡twili! ¡Me alegro que estés aquí!- dijo al tiempo que abrazaba a la unicornio de color purpura

-¿oh?, ¿Eh?, ¡Ah!, ¡Hola!- le respondió un poco sorprendida y alegre

-Supe que estabas aquí, así que pase a saludar, pero dime ¿cómo has estado?, ¿Qué has hecho?

-Oh casi nada, solo que spike ya creció un poco más, pero eso sí, ya se resignó a que rarity sea su novia- dijo con un poco de tristeza –pobre, ¡si vieras como ha sufrido por ella!

-sí, pobre dragoncito, pero bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer?, en fin, ¿quién es tu amigo?

-ah, es un visitante, viene desde la tierra por causas extrañas, pero bueno, yo me ofrecí a cuidarlo y a mostrarle el lugar

-y, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo shining dirigiéndose al Pegaso blanco

Michael reconoció la voz de este, una voz que perteneció a alguien que en la secundaria no lo había tratado muy bien, alguien al que le tenía sed de venganza

-creo que tú me conoces más que nadie en este lugar, ¿no es así "Carl"?- dijo Michael, volteándose en esta última parte

Shining enseguida reconoció la voz de Este, al principio no lo podía creer, pero a los pocos segundos su Cara cambio de ser a alguien pacifico a alguien "agresivo"

-¡vaya! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!, ¿en serio eres tú?

-así es, soy yo- dijo con una cara seria, pero con enojo

-joder, creo que no debí hacer lo que te hice en la tierra "gordito"- le respondió en tono burlista

-no me causa gracia, y mucho menos de tu sucia boca idiota- ya un poco más enojado

-ay perdona, ¿te lastime?- dijo en tono sarcástico

En ese instante Michael tenia hirviendo la sangre por dentro de tan enojado que estaba, tenía ganas de golpearlo, mandarlo al carajo, pero no podía, ya que si lo hacía, ¿Qué pensaría twilight de el? ¿Que no tiene suficiente control en sí mismo? Estas y otras tantas preguntas tenia revoloteando en su cabeza, pero shining siguió insultándolo cada vez más hasta que este se abalanzo sobre nuestro protagonista, golpeándolo severamente, pero Michael no se quedó atrás y también lo golpeo en la cara y barriga, twilight temía lo peor, ellos estaban golpeándose, pero para sorpresa en vez de estar ganando shining estaba ganando Michael.

-shining por favor ¡basta!- dijo twilight tratando de detenerlos, pero en vez de poder separarlos, shining por error tumbo a su hermana por la terraza, cayendo al vacío, twilight gritaba aterrada, ya que obviamente no podía volar, en eso Michael detuvo su batalla con su enemigo lanzándolo contra la pared y abalanzándose al vacío tratando de alcanzarla

Abrió sus alas y alcanzo a agarrarla a escasos metros del suelo, agarrándola entre sus fuertes patas delanteras Michael la llevo a tierra firme, mientras esta "temblaba de miedo", en realidad solo quería abrazar al que le salvo la vida.

- ¡Oye chica! ¡Suéltame que me asfixias!- le dijo mientras estaba casi morado

-¡ups!, ¡perdón!, en realidad lo siento- dijo la unicornio mientras lo soltaba

Shining estaba desde la terraza viendo Como Este había salvado a su hermana, cosa que no esperaba de él sabiendo que era hermana de su enemigo, pero luego reflexiono y se preguntó a sí mismo:

"¿Por qué reaccione así con el si ya no estamos en la secundaria?, creo que debo pedir perdón, ya que salvo a quien más quiero después que mi esposa"

- ¿te encuentras bien?, te noto algo rara- le dijo Michael a twilight

-oh… si… en realidad me encuentro bien – dijo un poco sonrojada

-bueno, si estás bien, ¿estas lista para ir a casa?

-sí, creo que deberías descansar después de lo ocurrido con mi hermano, ¿no crees?

-supongo que tienes razón… bueno, no perdamos más tiempo y vámonos

Y mientras se dirigían a la salida, shining seguía reflexionando lo que había hecho, más que nada porque él no había reaccionado así desde hace años, y menos con alguien que subestimaba demasiado, y mucho menos pensó que le pasaría frente a su hermana, cosa que obviamente lo avergonzó.

Lamento haber tardado en sacar el 7mo cap., tuve problemas con mi pc, pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta, tratando de seguir con esta gran historia, la cual quiero desenvolver de mi cabeza (en sentido figurado)

Saluditos a todos y ya saben qué hacer, denle follow a la historia y todo eso que se hace aquí ;)


End file.
